


The Darkest Night

by INVCTS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INVCTS/pseuds/INVCTS
Summary: In hunting down and taking revenge on his parents' killer Dick Grayson finds himself infused by an alien power, exalting him as Earth's first Night Caste. Now working to steal from the thieves that infect Gotham as the vigilante Robin, Dick must contend with the ever growing Super Villain and Super Hero population while pursuing his own path to enlightenment.





	1. First Midnight

Dick Grayson silently made his way through the scraggly landscape, the moon hanging low in the sky, partially obscured by a thick layer of clouds and smog and even further broken up by, the lines of tombstone he currently was passing by.

Dick shivered in the cold night despite the several layers of second hand clothes wrapped around himself, as some part of his mind noted that the echoing chirps of the insect nightlife providing a vaguely sacrilegious feel to the whole experience, perhaps in an effort to distract himself.

The graveyards of Gotham City were universally small, cramped, and disorganized, at least in Dick’s limited experience, so with surprising speed he found his destination, two modest headstones. He paused at them, his lips wordlessly mouthing their names as his hand hesitantly caressed the stone.

Dick let out a deep sigh, his small frame shaking for a reason entirely separate from the cold now. “I don’t know if you’d be proud of me now,” he whispered, his mouth forming a rictus of a grin.

“I don’t even know if the dead can be proud or not, I guess. Never really thought about it till you passed. But after everything I’ve seen in the past year I don’t know whether to hope you’re watching over me or not.” Dick slumped down against the grave of his parents, closing his for a moment.

He let out a dry chuckle that quickly turned into a gasping sob. “I found the guy who arranged for your death yesterday. It wasn’t even about us. It was just a crude threat from an idiot, jumped-up mobster. Such a stupid reason for you to die.”

“I killed him,” Dick confessed into empty air, “And I don’t feel anything from it. No guilt, no comfort, no peace. Just the satisfaction that he won’t be leaving any more kids orphaned in his wake. And I don’t know what to do next.”

He sat there for the rest of the night, the pale white light emanating from his forehead in an open circled brand his only other companion besides the stones and insects.


	2. Wind

3 Years Later

  
The cold was biting his deep into the winter and night in Gotham and Dick forced down an involuntary shiver as his gloved hands pulled his overcoat, which walked a fine line between fitted and oversized on his thin frame, tighter around him. He gave a short nod to a bored looking man in a scruffy coat outside the shabby building to his left and made his way inside, carelessly tracking the sludge of outside onto the scruffy, decades old carpet.  
  
Under a thick coat of make-up, which added at least a decade of wrinkles and splotches to his face, Dick let slip a small smile at the easy infiltration. It was an easy task, admittedly, requiring only a few hours of planning and already gathered data, but the thrill of success was always intoxicating.  
  
A few feet into the building, in what would have been the small office’s reception area, he crossed the other entrance guard, the one Dick had patiently waited to leave the front door before making his disguised entrance. The man, who’s suspicious, beady eyes had made Dick peg him as the more inquisitive of the poor saps on night time guard duty, passed him by without comment, just a grout coming from his slouched frame. Either he was less curious then Dick had assumed or, as Dick had hoped for, was less guarded within the shithole of a building.  
  
The nightly murmurs of Gotham drew muted as Dick made his way deeper into the building, a rough, memorized heatmap of the wireless strength garnered from the infected phones of thugs he had compromised, whether they knew it or not.   
  
Slowly though, Dick found the rush of excitement leave his body, drained the drab and sometimes downright depressing atmosphere. His eyes, shadowed by the baggy hood he had kept up, just in case, idly noted the faded, grey wallpaper with an obtuse, near indescribable pattern, and dated it to be at least a decade old and had gone without much maintenance at least half of that. It was cracked and fading, peeling away at the seems, baseboard, and ceiling.   
  
His footsteps were muffled, despite the hard rubber of his boots, the worn carpet and popcorn ceiling conspiring to soften the noise in an unsettling distortion. The building, like its inhabitants was yester years trash, forgotten and empty, devoured by nothing more or less than Gotham itself.  
  
Eventually his wandering feet and remembered map lead him to his target. The server room door had a blinking card scanner jutting from the wall to the right of it and inward facing hinges, its security an obvious step up from the doors he had already passed. Most damning was the rush of cool air streaming from the gap at the top and the bottom and the low hum of the electronics within.  
  
Frowning minutely, and casting a cautious look around him, Dick pulled out his phone and checked to see if any IP based cameras were operating around him, his visual search already informing him that the more bulky stand-alone or wired cameras weren’t mounted in the hallway. Soon the self written program found a signal, although a weak one, too weak for any interference from where he currently stood.  
  
A problem easily rectified, and the program flashed happily as it cut through the near non-existant security of the connection and established the phone as an intermediary between receiver and sender, abetted by the small black tripod mounted antenna Dick had drawn from his satchel.   
  
The camera feed was grainy, the resolution sending an involuntary shiver of disgust down Dick’s pixel spoiled spine, but it was clear enough, and confirmed Dick’s guess that this was, in fact, the server room. Most of the feed was centered on the door, but on the outskirts of the live shoot were filled with the stereotypical racks of hardware, all blinking lights and cheap plastic, at least two sets of servers from the look of it.  
  
As he gave the surrounding area another cautious look as another program was launched and, after a momentary pause were the program worked, the hijacked feed was replaced with a slightly altered loop of the last second of footage.  
  
That taken care of Dick reached into the satchel once more and removed a can of compressed oxygen and a thin tube of plastic fed. Grunting softly in annoyance, Dick stretched on the tips of his feet, his hands awkwardly feeding the tube into the gap at top of the door. A sharp burst of freezing oxygen spraying into the motion sensory of the door was all it took, and it unlocked with soft click, the criminals too lazy or to ignorant to remove that particular inbuilt vulnerability.  
  
And then he had the technological keys to the kingdom right in front of him. Dick smirked to himself as he holed up in the corner, his physical connection to the servers and routers of this petty crime ring already hard at work uploading a custom virus. The moment it was done he removed the adapters that allowed his phone to connect to the hardware and left the building, heading home even as his mind already turning to the schoolwork he was dreading.

* * *

He sat upon a gilded throne in a place of endless paradise. Despite a millennia spent _Eshesh_ , the sheer opulence and grace threatened to overwhelm him. Every vista in front of him contained such perfect hedonism, such divine debauchery, that it lit his senses on fire and sent his heart fluttering in joy.  
  
To his front, standing out the sea of his harem, was a family of gods, two mothers and two twin daughters, the first of his conquests, their bodies festooned with signs of his ownership. Each mother, one a beautiful noble-woman, the primary city god of his capital, and her wife, a svelte champion, held a crying, squirming daughter in a tight grip, pinning them against each other as a rod of living metal plunder each of the daughter and mother pairs’ most sacred of places.  
  
His cock, pulsing with latent desire, twitched in the suffocatingly tight orifice that engulfed it as one of the red-headed twins looked at him, her tear streaked face and agonized grimace morphing into longing devotion for a slight moment before she hid it, doggedly keeping up the role-play.  
  
Behind him music of grand design played, the shouts of agony and ecstasy of the latest cadre of _Sishsh_ invaders as his most loyal of soldiers were rewarded with the flesh they had fought against.  
  
At his feet lay their leader, her body wracked with pain of a thousand sorcerous implements, her body contorted and face defenselessly positioned at the edge of his chair. She glared up at him with a fierce defiance, despite being beaten with ease.   
  
But even she shivered with fear, the ripples feeling wonderful against his cock in her mouth, as her unseen lover screamed with terror and pleasure, his _Lushash_ mate extracting her pound of flesh from one who dared to strike at her. He smiled as even that failed to make facade fail.  
  
He would enjoy breaking her.

* * *

“Sorry, but I have a question that may be a bit inconsiderate,” his lab partner suddenly asked, cutting through the murmur of other classmates taking advantage of their teacher’s recent departure and breaking up the evening monotony of dull classes and duller peers, “Do you mind?”   
  
Dick turned, an eyebrow cocked and with an easy grin, and found Barbara Gordon lightly flushed with a concerned, almost anxiously polite smile. He caught her eyes with his, and smothered a jolt of satisfaction as her flush deepened and her smile became a tad more honest.  
  
“I’m not made of glass, go ahead,” Dick replied, their chemistry assignment forgotten at his desk and attention fully on the rather pretty girl. The teacher had just left the room  
  
Barbara paused, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as her lips parted wordlessly. “I was wondering if you still practiced gymnastics,” she finally asked, her smile turning into a guilty grimace and a spark of pain entering her eyes.  
  
“I do,” Dick answered, letting the guilt and hate and grief that always came when his parents were even obliquely mentioned fade away.  
  
“And don’t be sorry,” he continued, stepping forward slightly to regain Barbara’s attention, who’s gaze had ducked out of embarrassment. Her eyes snapped back to him, and once again he smothered the satisfaction of enhancing her blush.  
  
“They would have liked to be remembered for what they did, not just how they lived,” he made sure to keep his voice steady and mature, no matter how much grief wanted to overwhelm it.  
  
Barbara nodded wordlessly, a hint of her own grief making her eyes drop and her cheeks tighten. A moment of silence passed, and Dick turned to turn of the bunsen burner, noting the result of the experiment in the brief pause.  
  
“Yeah, I know what you mean by that,” she murmured, and Dick felt his own pain of guilt as he remembered to late that he wasn’t the only orphan in the conversation. Dick turned back and found her staring in what he could only assume was remembrance.  
  
“Why did you ask? Did you want a show” Dick asked, pulling her from morbid thoughts. She started slightly as her eyes returned to him.  
  
“Oh,” Barbara exclaimed, “ That’s right. Do you have a coach or a trainer you could recommend? I’m looking to learn some acrobatics, my martial arts instructor thinks it would be useful for me.”  
  
“Sorry, but I’m self-taught outside of what I learned at the circus,” Dick replied after a moment of consideration, and a spark of curiosity, “but that said, are you sure you’d want to go with acrobatics? From what I understand, it would take a long time for there to be any benefit from it to martial arts.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure” Barbara replied immediately, her face steeling immediately with something deeper lurking within her suddenly placid expression.  
  
“I want to be a police officer when I grow older, and I want to be the best one I can be. I have for years” Barbara added, her expression hardening with surprising ferocity, breaking the silence that had broken out after her last declaration.  
  
“I’m surprised hand to hand is that high up your priority list then,” Dick said lightly, a bit amused to be partnered, as a criminal, up with an aspiring police officer. He had known her uncle was the police commissioner, of course, but had no idea about this.  
  
“It’s one of the few things I can work on at this point,” Barbara explained with a shrug, her eyes dipping downwards and Dick got the distinct feeling that that was a half truth, “I’ve already got training on forensics and the basics of an investigation, and getting training with a gun impossible for me until I’m an adult, my Uncle won’t hear of it.”  
  
Dick paused for a moment, considering the near immediate offer on his lips. He took a moment to survey her, to really think about what he was going to say.   
  
It was a mistake.   
  
Barbara Gordan stood still, her green eyes alight with fierce ambition, her cheeks flushed with emotion. Her pale hands trembled with restrained emotion, and under her blouse her chest fluttered with deep breaths. Normally, Dick thought that she was a rather pretty girl, sometimes even a beautiful one. Now, with her so alive and impassioned, he could only find her absolutely gorgeous.  
  
“I rent a small practice area.” Dick found himself saying without the slightest bit of thought or hesitation, “We could meet up after school and go over the basics?”  
  
Barbara blinked as her eyebrows furrowed with a hint of confusion at the sudden offer. She looked unsure for a long minute, leaving Dick cursing his sudden and awkward offer.   
  
“That would be great,” Barbara replied as finally, as a wide smile spread across her face, “Would today be too soon?”.  
  
“Not at all, I have time after school, and we can take the bus together there. I was already planning to anyways,” Dick automatically replied with a careless grin of excitement.  
  
“So, today we can just go over the basics show you the ropes and everything. After that you’ll need a leotard or something similar to really start practicing,” Dick continued, noting how Barbara’s eyes had darkened and cheeks flushed right as he talked about ropes, and in the silence after he could have sworn she squirmed slightly.  
  
It was nothing, he assured himself trying feebly to convince himself that the flustered look on Barbara’s face just moments ago was the delusions of a hormonal teenager beset by incredibly realistic dream memories. Ropes hadn’t had a starring role in last nights dreams, but they had in many prior.  
  
“Would that be a problem? If a leotard would be too expensive I can ask around for discounts,” Dick asked, mostly as an effort to force his mind away from the mental image of Barbara in a suspension harness. He failed, badly.  
  
“What?” Barbara asked, jolting slightly at the question before a slight smirk came to her lips, “No, I can get one easy enough. I was just surprised that you wanted to see me in something so skintight on only the second date.”  
  
“While I would enjoy trying to teach you how to do a handstand while wearing a shirt,” Dick replied, easily reversing the teasing, “I don’t think that the feeling would be mutual.”  
  
Barbara laughed lightly as she playfully winced at the reminder, before catching the eye of their chemistry teacher, who had just rejoined the class and ushered in a hush as students went back to their class work.  
  
“We’ll meet up right after school then? By the front exit?” Dick softly asked his lab partner as he leaned over to pencil in a meaningfully squiggle on the worksheet each student knew would never be graded.  
  
“Will do,” Barbara replied, her near eternal blush fading as the surprising intimacy of the prior conversation left.

* * *

“You know, I’m not sure exactly what I was expecting, but a standalone lot in a strip mall wasn’t it,” Barbara mused as she surveyed the interior of the building, her green eyes flashing with curiosity as she turned to Dick, already changed into a loose t-shirt and tight leggings that promised to be a serious distractions.  
  
“It’s a timeshare thing,” Dick explained casually as he started to move around the various pieces of equipment, carefully avoiding tenting his own leotard as Barbara paced in front of him, “Not too many people seriously pursue gymnastics outside of some academic setting like a college. So the groups that do, and aren’t commercial, tend to pool funds to get a facility and then allot times or rent it out to others.”  
  
“Makes sense,” Barbara replied, her eyes busy scanning mats, springs, vaulting horses, bars, and foam pieces lining the walls.  
  
“Do I get a demonstration before the boring explanations on the basics, or do I have to pay extra for that?” she asked, earning her a chuckle from Dick as he finally maneuvered the last mat into place, apparently giving up on figuring out exactly what each thing did.  
  
“Sure,” Dick assented, and shifted into motion with a fluid grace. He let his feet bounce on the mat as he broke into a light jog and without warning turned the forward motion into a simple cartwheel.  
  
He caught a brief glimpse of Barbara’s surprised expression before he was upright and forward facing again and turned the momentum into a forward flip with ease. He landed, never breaking the forward momentum he generated in his jog and leaped for a third time, twisting mid air to face Barbara once again as his hands caught the high bar he had set out at the end of the mat.  
  
The heavy base of the bar squealed slightly against the concrete floor as his body’s inertia rocked it as Dick maintained his finishing handstand, enjoying Barbara’s flustered face as her eyes roved his body. He gave her a cocky grin as he dropped to the floor, watching her open lust transform into flushed embarrassment at being caught.  
  
“Show-off,” Barbara muttered as Dick approached, but it lacked the heat of any real complaint.  
  
“Well,” Dick shrugged, letting the exhilaration of the moment fade, “I do miss performing for someone. Anyways, let’s get you whipped into shape.”  
  
The words tumble of Dick’s lips with the same careless energy he felt in his performance, and Barbara flushes at the wording, her eyes darkening with a far-away look and blush deepening heavily, extending to the underside of her jaw and sides of her neck.  
  
There was no mistaking it this time, no writing it off as a misread born of his own desires. It took all of Dick’s will to avoid staring at nipples boldly pointing through Barbara’s shirt, and every scrap of his concentration to avoid creating his own tent.  
  
Dick’s mind whirled with possibilities, with fragments of plans, of hopes and dreams. He forced them down, forced his breathing to calm. There would be time later to explore possibilities, after he had thought and planned for it.  
  
“Let’s get you on the balance beam first, and run you through some exercises,” Dick said, finally finding his voice and focusing on the task at hand.  
  
“Sure,” Barbara muttered, her eyes downcast and cheeks still burning, obviously aware at her visceral reaction to his word choice.  
  
The evening passed in a tense silence, broken only by technical instructions by Dick and Barbara’s embarrassed assents. And it was an awkward, painful atmosphere that remained throughout the entire training session.  
  
Finally though, things came to an end, even if Barbara wouldn’t meet Dick’s eye for more than a moment. They packed up in silence and with a faint sense of unease, one Dick couldn’t help but feel responsible for.  
  
“Hey, let’s get lunch tomorrow,” Dick found himself saying, and was rewarded immediately with a quick smile from Barbara, the first expression he had seen from her that wasn’t tainted by embarrassment in an hour, “I’ll have a better idea on how to approach training you by then, and we can talk it over.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Barbara agreed with an eager nod, her blush rekindled by the end of his sentence.   
  
They left in silence, splitting up at the bus station, but Dick thought, hoped, that he wasn’t the only one who felt a hint of promise in it.

* * *

Night found Dick as it often did, high atop one of the many skyscrapers that dotted Gotham’s downtown cityline, surrounded by devices and intermittently meditating as his dream memories had prompted him to, though he had yet to see a benefit from it.  
  
Soft white light surrounded him, pulsing in time with his heartbeat, flickering with an erratic beat. On his forehead sat his caste-mark an empty circle, highlighted in the same soft white light. For a moment he recalled the surging excitement of his display in front of Barbara and the light surge with joy, scattering with the high winds that surrounded him this far up.  
  
And then, like always, the moment was lost, and his light retreated as he let out a frustrated sight, turning to a laptop set to his side, distracting himself from his failure to push his soul and power to a further level with yet another scheme.  
  
His virus was working as expected, tracking the activity sent through the infected routers and server, but it would take another week at least for his quarry to be exposed. He played with the data collected regardless, trying to track the mafia activity to no real avail.  
  
His mind wandered as he set the laptop aside and tried once again to sink into a meditative state. Dick’s breathing evened out slightly as he easily sank into a state of concentration and his aura started drifting with the wind once again, though far more sedately this time.  
  
His mind stilled and a different memory came to the fore. Barbara’s face, flushed and aroused, staring at him, all from a brief display and an odd word choice. Her nipples poking from her shirt, her grey leggings dampening at the crotch.  
  
His cock throbbed in his pants and for a moment Dick wanted to turn away from his thoughts, oddly ashamed for thinking of his acquaintance like that. And then the desire overrode it.  
  
He remembered her similar, if subdued, reaction to talking about rope. What was she imagining, he wondered, when he spoke of it. A thousand acts on scene in his dreams were brought to his imagination, each one playing out with Barbara in the starring role.  
  
His wanted it. He wanted it with such desperate need that it stole his breath. He wanted it like a starving man wanted food. His body thrummed with the desire, his soul singing of it. The wind moaned in concert with his imagined Barbara, bound in an intricate web of rope, bright red whip marks decorating her pale skin.  
  
And then his soul shifted and everything fell into place even as nothing changed.The soft white light of his power grew and muted at once, intensifying in a way beyond the visual spectrum. He was the same, he was different.  
  
He was Dick Grayson, and he wanted to own Barbara Gorden, and all was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch of a chapter for me to write, even if I got rolling somewhat by the end of it. That said, it's pretty rough and I'm pretty unhappy with the general quality. It'll probably be significantly edited later.
> 
> All criticism is appreciated.


	3. Proposition

The world had taken on the visceral, sharp certainty that accompanied whenever he was at his best, whether that be mid theft or mid performance. The background murmur of the active school was catalogued and disregarded with passive ease as his mind worked with a clarity that would have eluded him just a day ago.  
  
Barbara waited for him at the school entrance, her pre-lunch classroom apparently closer to the front of the school than his. She stood with her phone out, though her gaze scanned the crowd. Ever few seconds her other hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a practiced, anxious motion.  
  
Her green eyes widened with barely concealed excitement as she noticed him, and he returned her quick smile as he passed, wordlessly gesturing for her to follow. He let her see a cocky grin as she joined him, hurrying slightly to close the distance, though he noted with satisfaction that she let just enough remain to give the impression of deference.  
  
Any prior day he would have written it off as her being unsure of their destination, she kept just a half pace behind him. But today her unconscious gestures veritably sung to him. It was in the way her feet pointed at him, the way her torso tilted slightly to open up to him. It was in the light flush on her cheeks, the darting glances at his face. She followed because she wanted to follow, and it burned like living fire in his heart.  
  
“I figured we’d both like a little privacy while we eat,” Dick said as he approached the restaurant, and through it’s windowed doors the maître d' looked at the approaching teenagers with an air of suspicion, “I’m told that enough business deals are made here that they keep a number of private rooms that we can use.”  
  
Barbara glanced at him in confusion, her pretty face warped with an inquisitiveness that was, in Dick’s honest and hormonal opinion, incredibly attractive. Luckily she seemed to swallow her question, and with a slight shrug allowed herself to be ushered into the understatedly tasteful building.  
  
The maître d's cold eyes fell upon Dick with silent judgment as she straightened, her black and red uniform tightening in anticipation. “A room for two, we’ll give our order in ten minutes or so,” the woman blinked as her prepared haranguing was cut short by Dick’s curt order, unaware that he had dined, in a disguise admittedly, with a contact here just a week ago.  
  
Dick waited as the woman recovered, and it was with cool professionalism that the woman led to a room adjacent from the main dining area, which held only a patchwork of customers. Without ever letting go of the cool suspicion in her eyes, the woman showed them to a smallish room and left after adjusting the seating, with two menus in front of the two remaining chairs.  
  
Barbara sat down, choosing the chair facing the door to Dick’s amusement and slight disappointment. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the way her bright eyes traced the decor, taking in the polished, darkly stained wood furnishings and the glass and steel water feature taking up the right wall.  
  
Dick slid into his seat with the lightest scrapings of wood, but it was enough to break Barbara’s enraptured survey of the room. Her lips parted soundlessly as she anxiously fidgeted, and her gaze flicked to him, although dampened by the slightest film of hesitation.  
  
“The restaurants a lot... more than I was expecting,” Barbara said, voice tight.  
  
“I’ve been here before and while it may be a little overwhelming at first, the food is excellent,” Dick told her lightly, idly turning the menu to the burger section, “I’d recommend a burger if you want my opinion.”  
  
Barbara’s lips pursed, and he had the distinct impression that he hadn’t addressed her actual concerns.  
  
“Look,” Dick said, a calming smile sliding onto his face, “If your worried about the price, don’t be, it’s my treat. And I can afford it, so don’t worry about that either. I just want you to enjoy yourself.”  
  
Barbara flushed, looking even more discomfortable. “It isn’t that,” Barbara muttered, though Dick doubted he was wholly mistaken. Her tongue wetted her lips in a nervous, self soothing gesture, and she took a moment to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear, while also shifting her school uniform slightly.  
  
“I don’t want you to have expectations about how this should go, this place is rather opulent” Barbara finally continued, her low mutter turning into a soft, embarrassed murmur by the end of the sentence and flushing a full scarlet.  
  
He hadn’t considered something like that. Dick paused, momentarily taken aback, a tight frown on his face.  
  
“The only expectation I have is for a good meal,” Dick reassured her.  
  
“Look, the privacy was honestly my primary concern, and this place isn’t as expensive as it looks,” Dick continued, seeing that Barbara didn’t look as calmed by the previous statement as he had hoped.  
  
“Besides,” Dick said, his tone lightening considerably, “If we went to a normal restaurant for our date, I’d feel like we were back in a school cafeteria.”  
  
Barbara smiled at the weak joke, and she dropped that line of questioning, though Dick could still make out a hint of reticence and hesitation. Nevertheless, she was enthusiastic about picking Dick’s prior experiences with the specialty burgers, and when the waiter, sharply dressed in black in white, knocked and entered she ordered with polite efficiency.  
  
“I really enjoyed yesterday,” Dick said as the door closed behind the waiter, menu’s departing with him.  
  
“I did too,” Barbara said and it was the truth even if he could also see a note of tension enter her posture.  
  
“I even got a leotard for today,” she added excitedly, bouncing slightly in her seat to Dick’s amused grin and her expression turned devious for a split second.  
  
“Though I’ll keep other clothes on, if you don’t mind.,” Barbara teased, “It is a rather tight.”  
  
“I’ll somehow live with that,” Dick commented drily and was rewarded with an exaggerated pout from the girl.  
“But good job on getting something appropriate so fast,” Dick continued, enjoying the flush and awkward, bashful head tilt that came from Barbara at his praise.  
  
“Did you have any help?” Dick asked, mostly to smooth over the lingering pause that followed his last statement.  
  
“Oh, no,” Barbara said, fidgeting again with her hair, though this time the anxiousness seemed to be gone, “I just looked a couple things up online, and found a specialty store nearby.”  
  
“Though the sales boy was a total creep about it,” she complained, frowning at him lightly.  
  
“Don’t be too hard on him,” Dick advised, “It can be hard to talk to a beautiful girl normally.”  
  
Barbara preened at the compliment, a happy flush rising to her cheeks. And shifted suddenly in surprise as three loud knocks rang out against the door. A moment later, the waiter entered, a platter and two plates in hand.  
  
He gave Dick a knowing glance at Barbara’s flustered expression, and left with the same wordless efficiency that he had first arrived. The food was lightly steaming, and Barbara looked dug in immediately.  
  
It was into that distraction that Dick launched his surprise attack.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice your distraction yesterday,” Dick calmly said, waiting for an opportune moment when Barbara had just put down her half-demolished burger. She stopped moving entirely for a long moment and he could see the shock and horror flicker on her face.  
  
“Seeing you standing there, eyes glassy, body buzzing with desire, all from one simple comment, about getting _whipped_ ,” Dick continued, twisting that last word with all the emotion he could, plunging forward recklessly into the mental gap that had been created when Dick had subverted all her expectations.  
  
“It was quite possibly the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, I enjoyed it more than I can say” Dick finished with false calm.  
  
Barbara turned an absolute crimson red, her hands wringing themselves nervously in front of her, a mix of emotions in her eyes to dense to make out. But her flushed face, deep breathing, squirming legs, and pebbling nipples told a different story than just embarrassment. She shook slightly, face downcast not moving or talking for a long moment.  
  
“Talk to me,” Barbara jerked slightly at the gentle command, but almost as if something came loose her panicked breathing lightened, subsiding slightly and she raised her face, though it still wore the bright red of intense embarrassment.  
“That’s not something you’re supposed to talk about. I don’t know what to say,” Barbara muttered, her words tinged with complaint and her lips pursing in a thousand complicated emotions.  
  
“I’d accept ‘I enjoyed it too’, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’, or ‘Fuck off’ for starters,’ Dick said, leading Barbara to sputter incoherently for a moment.  
  
Finally, she found her voice, and it was exactly what Dick had hoped for.  
  
“I enjoyed it too,” Barbara murmured, a disbelieving expression taking over her face, her lips moving with automatic, careless obedience.  
  
In that moment, with Barbara staring at him wide eyed, body still trembling from lingering arousal, unconsciously obeying his every command Dick felt whole in a way he had never known he was not. It was wonderful, amazing, and every adjective and adverb for that. He felt divine.  
  
There was little doubt in his mind that in this moment, there was little Barbara wouldn’t do for him. And for a moment temptation rang. He could order her to her knees and he was certain she would fall with desperate desire. He could bend her over his lap and she would rush with excitement.  
  
He forced that down. He had determined the optimal pace already, and he wasn’t going to throw away the beautiful opportunity he had in front of him away on such frivolities. Besides, Dick thought to himself, there would always be later for those things. Now he needed to create a foundation for that future.  
  
“You’re quite the obedient girl Barbara,” Dick murmured, “Is that just for me, or are you this compliant for everyone.”  
  
“Just you,” Barbara said, her voice tight and heavy with affronted pride, though it lightened at Dick’s proud smile.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” he commented, letting the moment linger.  
  
“I think it’s safe to say that we have contrasting, but complementing desires, right?” Dick asked, and Barbara looked taken aback for a moment, giving Dick a considering look, as if seeing him for the first time again as the meaning behind this conversation sunk in.  
  
“And that we were already interested in each other before this conversation,” Dick continued once he had gotten a hesitant nod from Barbara, and smiled as he received one again.  
  
“With that in mind, I want you to consider a proposal of mine,” Dick said, meeting Barbara’s inquisitive eyes for a moment, before the brief contact sent them back to staring at her slowly cooling meal.  
  
“And I do mean consider. We’ll talk about it a bit, visualize it a bit, but neither of us will agree to it till later today, if you do agree. I don’t want to rush into anything.” Dick added, letting a bit of authority leak into his voice.   
  
Barbara agreed immediately as her expression morphed slightly with appreciation.  
  
“I would like to see what a relationship built around our particular needs would work,” Dick said, carefully skirting around the exact terminology as he was unsure of Barbara’s own level of knowledge, “Consider the following a proposed trial run, and really try to imagine it.”  
  
“Every morning you will tell me, as the first thing you do when we meet at school what color and cut your underwear you put on that morning is, and answer any question I have about them,” Dick told her.  
  
“I want you to imagine that for a moment. Knowing that every time I look at you throughout the day I will know exactly what is under your clothes. Think about how that will affect you. Think about how you would affect me,” Dick continued, his voice a low, sensuous murmur.  
  
Barbara looked at him, her eyes wide, but somehow faraway. Her hands rested in front of her, clenching in a rhythm that’s origins was unknown. Each breath was deep, strained her shirt and showing the shape of her clearly excited nipples.  
  
“Every lunch we will have here, together. But there will be a significant difference from this lunch. Each day I will bind a part of you after we have our food. I can tell you, tomorrow it will be your hands. If you’re a good girl, tomorrow I may feed you with my hands, if not, or if I feel like it, I may just make you eat from a bowl,” Dick said, voice shifting into a more normal, if commanding tone.  
  
“I want you to take a bit of your food now and think about how you do the same with your hands in rope, behind your back. Consider the difficulty, that helpless feeling of reliance as you chew. Crave it,” Dick continued, his voice once again shifting into a lower, more intimate setting.  
  
Barbara shivered, her hands reaching down to take up her burger without hesitation. She ate slowly, chewing in silence, her eyes even more distant, even more glassy, even more aroused.  
  
“Today, during gymnastics, you’re going to kneel for me. You’ll arch your back and look at me with those beautiful eyes as I correct you. I’m going to train you to move and stand and kneel exactly how I want you to,” Dick ordered, his words exacting.  
  
“I want you to think about what that means again. Think about being sweaty, panting, body trembling and all you want to do is rest. I’ve already put you through the wringer. And then as you’re allowed a break to get your breath back I position you. I make you kneel on the gym mat, I stand above you looming. You shift, and flinch when I correct you. You present your body for me, and squirm with my approval,” Dick almost felt as if his words were coming alive, taking a form of their own.  
  
Barbara was squirming now, her self control in tatters. Her eyes had lost that distant look, if only because they were squeezed tightly shut. Her thighs tightening with the same rhythmic movements of her hands, grinding against each other in desperate search of release.  
  
“Every night I’m going to give you homework, something that will be educational for both you and me. Something to put us on the same page,” Dick said, drawing back from the forceful near growl his voice had dropped into. He didn’t want to push too far, not yet, he reminded himself. This had to be based on Barbara’s decisions, not his fantasies.  
  
“Finally, on Saturday, if we’re both happy with how this worked out, we’ll have one final session to mark the end of this experiment,” Dick finished, Barbara’s eyes opening in confusion, her relentless, and not as hidden as she thought search for satisfaction ceasing for a moment.  
  
“Sunday we’ll discuss how to go forward,” Dick assured her, breaking from his prepared speech, “But close your eyes again, I have one more thing for you to imagine.”  
  
“On Saturday, I’m going to spank you. It won’t be a punishment, just for my enjoyment. You’re going to lay over my lap, pull up that skirt, and staring back at me will be your drenched panties, soaking in your anticipation. You’re going to count each blow and I’m going to redden both that ass and thighs of yours,” Dick said, his voice low, determined, seeded by his own want.  
  
Barbara’s face was scrunched up, her body jerking lightly, and it was with shock that Dick realized the minor orgasm that Barbara was poorly concealing.  
  
He drowned his first instinct to look away, and continued his appreciative stare. Eventually Barbara rode out the waves of her climax, her eyes opening, and then fluttering back closed in horror as she realized how far her lust had carried her.  
  
“While I enjoy your embarrassment,” Dick lightly said in full damage control mode, “And that was something I very much enjoyed seeing, I guess I’ll need to work on your self control.”  
  
Barbara murmured something inaudible, her hands covering her face in shame, her flush the same color of her hair. Dick got up, mentally wincing when he saw Barbara flinch back from his presence, and took Barbara’s face in his hand.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, but leaned into the kiss he pressed against her lips all the same. She was soft, and warm, and inviting. And for all that it was a simple, almost platonic kiss, Dick felt it tingle and shoved down the desperate desire for more.  
  
Barbara was no better, her head unconsciously trying to follow his till her legs thudded into the table awkwardly, dumping her half raised form back into her chair. She still look shocked, frazzled, incredibly aroused, and slightly horrified. But it didn’t have the tinge of self-loathing he had noticed in her first post-orgasm expression, so he would take it.  
  
“Let’s continue with our meal,” Dick said, lightly glossing over the last few minutes, “You can give me your answer later today.”  
  
Barbara nodded, hiding her face behind her burger once more, and the meal continued without interruption or further conversation, though Barbara’s eyes remained riveted on Dick, swirling with enough emotions to drown him.  
  
Their parting kiss, right before they entered sight of the school, was just as electric as the first, and Dick found himself anxious and worried throughout the rest of his classes. He had been so certain what Barbara’s answer would be, throughout the entire morning and entire lunch, but now, having to wait, a wait that he himself had mandated, was maddening.  
  
It was the worst as he waited for Barbara, this time the one to reach the school entrance first. His heart leapt in his throat as she approached, expression inscrutable. The walk to the gymnasium was excruciating, his mind a whirl with doubt, regret and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, initially, this wasn't a full chapter. It was about 1/3 of a chapter. I'm still not sure about posting it by itself, it is just 3k words of one scene. But I like the "cliff-hanger" as an ending point.
> 
> Rereading this the morning after writing a large portion of it, I'm unsure if I went too far with Dick's monologue. I'm considering having Barbara be the POV character for the next chapter, but I'm not certain about it. If you care about it, let me know your opinion please.
> 
> I'm trying out a different type of dialogue, using smaller more rapid paragraphs. Notably, this is probably the longest piece of dialogue based writing I've done, at least as far as I remember. I almost always have some sort of action to break up dialogue, but this was just a chunk of character interaction without them doing anything other than eating. It was interesting.
> 
> As always, any and all comments is highly appreciated, but most appreciated of all is criticism.


	4. Trial Period

**Barbara Gordon**

Barbara’s heart hammered in her chest, nervousness twisting in her gut. Every few minutes she glanced at Dick, who’s normally impassive face had taken on expectant cast. Both of them knew she had a decision to make, but the nervousness and anticipation coiling in her belly suffocated any words she thought of to speak.

Finally they reached the strip mall where Dick’s gym was located and Barbara’s heart leapt in her chest as Dick turned. He was, as always heart wrenchingly beautiful, like some marble sculpture created by the hands of a master, given life and emotion and set upon the world.

“I want this. I don’t know what it means, or what to do. But I know that I want this, more than I can say,” Barbara spoke, the words leaping from her throat of their own volition.

For a brief moment Barbara felt a rush of shame and hatred at her words, at the uncertainty and weakness of them. She wasn’t a child with innocent obliviousness, she knew her own desires, she knew what she wanted. But she had hidden behind vague words, her nervousness driving her where her conscious mind wouldn’t.

But that was all cast aside when Dick smiled at her and took her breath away. His body relaxed, as if some hidden tension was cast aside.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he told her, his voice rumbling with approval as he opened the door for her, and followed as she entered the quiet and lonely gymnasium.

“Go get changed,” Dick ordered, sending a wave of warmth through her body, “I’ll set things up and change after you.”

Barbara forced herself to calm with practiced exercises as her hands removed her leotard, leggings, and t-shirt from her bag, but the excitement flooding her system was immune to the meditative techniques. She finished quickly and turned to leave.

Her reflection in the mirror caught her. Her face was flushed, red with arousal and excitement. Her shirt was tight on her chest, her nipples poking through. Her leggings hid most details well enough, but they could have been sprayed on for all the slackness they displayed. She gave her best smile, and walked out, forcing confidence into her gait.

Dick gave her yet another heart wrenching smile as he watched passed, eyes flickering over her form with approval, leaving a thrill of excitement where they passed.

She walked over to the newly arranged mats and sunk to her knees, and breathed. Time passed in an unknowable burst as she forced her lungs to work in regular, rhythmic pace and finally her mind quieted in the manner she had been taught.

Dick’s exit from the locker room shook her out of her focused state, and her newly reformed self control was shaken. His chiseled body, like yesterday, was wrapped in a revealing leotard. His steps were purposeful, with the knowing mastery of a man several times his age. It set her mind spinning with the types of thoughts she normally avoided.

Dick stopped before her with a grin, and she returned it, carefully keeping her eyes from ogling the revealing bulge of his crotch. Dick had no such compunctions, not that she minded, and gave her yet another once over that set her heart thrumming.

“Warm up first,” Dick told her, and motioned for her to follow as he set out in a job around the outer wall of the gym. Barbara followed easily, her body finding the pace and rhythm with ease and long practice.

“I’ll be pushing you hard today, in every respect,” Dick told her, his words coming in the gaps between steps and breaths.

Barbara nodded, and tried to mute the flush that came to her face as his words brought up the vivid image described at lunch, which came with its own host of embarrassing and arousing images.

“I meant what I said earlier as well. I’m going to push you hard for ten minutes on some basic exercises, and then we’ll do some positional training while you recover. It’ll be a form of HIIT training and get you familiar with all of this at the same time,” Dick told her, smiling at yet another nod from her.

The warm up continued in relative silence, only broken by the switch between one form of exercise to another. The jog became jumping jacks, which became lunges, which became jump rope, which became lateral steps. By the end Barbara was breathing deeply, body flushed with a different kind of readiness than what had bothered her all day.

“Let’s get started then,” Dick told her, gesturing towards a long mat laid out on the floor.

Tumbling was easier than she expected, Barbara found. Her training with Bruce gave her significant bodily control and coordination, and all that was left was putting it together in the right movements.

Dick stood at the sideline, visibly impressed by her performance, much to Barbara’s breathless pride. He hadn’t been lying about working her hard, and by the time the timer in his hand went off her body was trembling with effort, her breath coming in large pants.

“Come over her Barbara, we’ll get started on your other type of training,” Dick ordered, sending a wave of heat through her body, “Stand in front of me, arms by your said, neck and body straight. Keep your eyes on me.”

“This position is called Attention, remember both the name and the position,” Dick commanded, his gentle hands adjusting the awkward stance Barbara had fallen into, her sweat streak frame panting slower as exertion worked through her body. She trembled at his touch in a combination of tiredness and nervousness as he corrected the positioning of her hands, the nervous rounding of her shoulders, the width of her stance.

Finally he was done, and his pleased smile as he looked at her was heavenly. She couldn’t help but smile back, the nervous tension in her belly that had risen up subsiding slightly and leaving only the heat of desire behind.

“Next is Inspect. Put your arms behind your head, hands interlaced. Point your feet outside, in right angles from your body. Keep your neck straight like last time, but arch your back,” Dick said, his voice softer, closer, more intimate.

Barbara complied, flushing with embarrassment as she bared herself to him. The angle of her legs left little doubt as to the arousal slickening her leggings, and her arched back basically presented her breasts to him.

Despite that, the expected wave of shame she should have felt in displaying herself never appeared. Instead it was once again drowned by Dick’s warm smile, commanding gaze, and gentle repositioning. Something deep inside her purred in contentment at his attention.

“Present is the next position Barbara,” Dick told her, his voice carefully light, “Hands against the wall, arch your back, keep your legs straight and shoulder width, feet pointed inward. Keep your eyes on your hands.”

Once again the position was openly displaying her, but Barbara couldn’t find it in herself to care. Somehow it stoked the fire Dick’s hands had lit in her body higher, carrying her mind further away from any concern over such things. She had already made her decision, now was just the opportunity to enjoy it.

Unlike the last few times Barbara had apparently gotten the position about right the first time, as she wasn’t corrected by Dick’s hands, leaving her flushing with his wordless approval. There was a vulnerability here that appealed to some instinctive part of her brain. She couldn’t see him, she was bent over, ass on display, and body thrumming with desire, and all she could do was wait and hope he was pleased. If she wasn’t breathing hard from earlier exertion she would be breathless by the very nature of this.

“Okay, Barbara, next position is Kneel,” Dick told her, his voice tightening with lust and approval, which sent a shiver through her yet again, “It should be pretty obvious. Kneel with your butt on your heels, back arched, eyes on me. Hands behind your back, clasped together.”

There was something about Dick standing above her, eyes roving over her displayed form, while she knelt that sent the fire in her belly into overdrive. Then he caressed her face, soft skin dotted with a few calluses leaving a trail of burning want across her. She leant into it, unable to do anything but as her mind was consumed by want and desire.

“Good girl,” Dick told her, sending a shudder through her body, “Next I position I want you in is Bow. It’s a continuation of kneel. Keep on your knees put instead of keeping upright, lay your torso down across them, as straight as you can. Stretch your arms and hands straight in front of you.”

Barbara shifted, her fatigued mind trying its best to make sense of the instruction. It took her a moment, but finally she managed it, her body folded over itself on the ground. She felt a small hint of shame wash over herself as Dick had to correct her form, for the first time in a few positions.

“Last one Barbara,” Dick told her as he checked his timer, his voice somehow much more difference than she would have thought, “This one is called Prostrate. Lay on the floor, face down, hands and legs fully extended again. Don’t stand up to shift from a kneeling position to this one, and always shift from standing to kneeling to reach it.”

Barbara moved to comply, and the prior hint of shame swelled as she lay against the ground. The position wasn’t difficult, or hard to maintain like a few of the others had been, but, even more so than the others it was shameful, as if it contained a direct rebuke.

“While you lay there, try to remember each of the positions,” Dick said, voice once again even more distant, more than the height differential should warrant, “I’m not going to be happy with you if remembering six simple positions by name is too much for you.”

Barbara’s mind focused with determined intent, obeying Dick’s command with an immediate, subconscious desperation. Each position was remembered with the same intensity that she gave one of Bruce’s stances or lessons. The world fell away from her in those few moments of effort, her mind speeding along in obedience.

“Okay,” Dick told her, his voice losing some of the stern harshness, “Let’s get started on vaulting.”

Vaulting, Barbara found, was significantly more difficult than the cartwheels and rolls Dick had started her out on, being functionally similar, but much more focused on her upper body. Barbara could only watch Dick in envy as he slowly performed each exercise while she followed along, her arms, shoulders, and chest burning in effort.

It was with a great deal of relief that Barbara found herself once again kneeling, burning body and tired mind sinking into the instant obedience her subconscious offered at Dick’s command, and she burned with pleasure at his soft, pleased smile as she ran through each position without hiccup.

Barbara strained against gravity, her body burning in stress, fatigue, and effort, the low tinge of desire that had tinted prior exertions absent now. Her hands gripped the set of rings attached to the high bar with trembling fingers. Her sweat streaked figured pelted Dick, who stood under her with an appraising gaze as a safety net, with droplet. It was awful and Barbara could hardly move for a solid half minute after Dick helped her slowly descend, a full minute early.

Perhaps in recompense for the hellish exercise he had put her through Dick let her move through the positions much slower this time, stopping to gently correct the mistakes her exhausted mind created.

Then they were back to the vaulting bench, though Barbara let out a heartfelt sigh of relief when Dick proceeded to put through relatively easy positions with plenty of stops to demonstrate his commands. Still, her arms trembled as Dick pushed her, focusing on the precision of her movements over power he had been having her demonstrate earlier.

Barbara froze as Dick returned from his water trip, her body freezing in place as she automatically walked to the mat where they had done the positional training. In one hand, Dick held a jug of water, something her body was crying out for. But in the other he held a thin piece of blackened, hardened leather.

Barbara’s night time exploration of websites she was certain her Uncle would be mortified to learn she knew of recognized it immediately, sending a jolt of panic, fear, and lust through her.

Dick just smiled at her, flicking the crop in his hands with a casual ease, as if it belonged in every gym in the world. Wordlessly he handed her the water, and hesitantly Barbara drank from it, her eyes never leaving the crop, as if it were a snake and she the mouse.

“It’s just to get you in the right frame of mind,” Dick explained, giving her worried stare a chuckle of amusement, but his voice hardened slightly, shifting to the tone she grew used to during the breaks, “I’m not crop you, not today anyway.”

Barbara shifted, not fully convinced, but obeyed immediately as Dick told her to kneel. She sunk to the floor, hands clasping behind her arched back, her eyes on Dick. She flinched as he reached out with the crop, and shuddered as the leather slid across her lower thigh. She had never wanted something she was terrified of more in her life.

“Spread your thighs out more,” Dick told her, tapping at the sensitive skin around her knees with the crop. She shifted, obeying in a shuddering mess of want.

From that point on, each point he made, each correction was emphasized with that thin piece of leather. It startled Barbara with how much power it had over her. She was dripping, she knew. Through her leotard, through her leggings. It wouldn’t be obvious normally, not with how much sweat had poured off her earlier. But each position seemed design to expose her, and Dick’s own flushed face, obvious bulge, and heightened breathing made any hope she had that he hadn’t noticed disappear.

She didn’t know whether she was thankful or disappointed that Dick shifted into tumbling again after the five minutes, and while she craved his touch Barbara knew she would regret it when she came back to herself, out of this haze of lust and obedience.

“Okay, training's over for today,” Dick said, cutting through the fog of her thoughts and exertions. Barbara looked up at him in surprise, tumbling out of a roll with wide eyes. He was going to leave her like this, worked up and sodden? It was cruel, and Barbara found herself trying to protest, but a single raised eyebrow from him cut it off at the root.

She stood, body aching and trembling, mind exhausted in so many ways, and all she could think of was how much she wanted more. She walked in a haze, forcing herself to move, forcing her breathing to deepen, her body to calm down. Dick had left once again, crop in hand, and taking the opportunity Barbara glanced down.

Her leggings were most certainly stained. Sweat had pooled around her back and thighs, but the darkened fabric around her crotch was worse than she had imagined, and the damp fabric had tightened, forming a very obvious camel toe, if one hidden behind two pieces of fabric. Her face flushed with embarrassment, and she shifted to try to straighten the leggings.

Dick’s eyes caught hers as he emerged from the locker room, a jug of water streaked with condensation in hand. His eyes seemed to pierce her as she shifted, and she stilled, a thought filtering through her mind.

Dick gestured, something he had incorporated into the last round of exercises, and Barbara found herself kneeling, flush with excitement. Dick proffered the jug, and Barbara gave him a quiet thanks as she waited, drinking deeply of the chilled water. A moment passed, and nervousness once again settled in her gut.

“Training might be over for today, but I still have homework for you,” Dick told her, shifting next to her. She kept her eyes on his face, as she was trained, but was all to aware at what height her head was at and how close it put her to something directly out of her fantasies. Her thighs clenched, and for a moment all she could think of was how her cunt was on display for him. It nearly drove her insane.

“This is a reminder, but you can always say no, and I'll always respect it,” Dick said, voice shifting to have a firmer tone, shifting once again, and Barbara narrowed her eyes. He couldn’t be that oblivious to the position she put her in, and it was with a start that she realized he was teasing. All at once his amused expression made sense, and she had to hold back a frustrated growl.

“I want you to write down whatever you were thinking when I showed off for you,” Dick told her, making her eyes widen and heart skip a beat in panic, she shifted, nearly rising in her feet. His hand brushed against her face, cupping it. Her breathing stilled, her panic subsiding for a moment at the touch. 

“When you had your accident, I mean,” Dick said, his voice taking on a slightest tinge of cruelty, and his amused smile hammering into her brain. She bit her lip in anxious worry, shuddering in a mess of confused emotions. That smile was dangerous, in a way she couldn’t explain.

“You don’t have to show it to me tomorrow,” he continued, his clarifications pulling her back from the edge of terror, “But you will show it to me eventually.”

“Will you do that for me, Barbara?” Dick asked, pulling her back from the emotional high he had pushed her to. 

She nodded, not trusting her voice, but without hesitance. Some distant part of her brain noted that it was already automatic. Dick gave her an order, she obeyed. That’s just how it was.

“Good girl,” he said, his voice rumbling in satisfaction. Heat flooded through her, at the voice, at the praise, at everything. And then he squatted and caught her lips with his.

The kiss thundered through her like a strike of lightning. It set the nerves of her lips on fire, set her mind spinning with a thousand different thoughts and desires. It was everything she wanted, but now that she had it, she wanted more.

It stole the breath from her lungs, for all that it lasted less than a minute.

Dick retreated, smirking at her with a confidence and mastery that captivated her mind and heart. Her body thrummed with pent up want, her limbs heavy with exhaustion, her mind trained and exposed. He could do anything he wanted with her, she knew in that moment, and she would gleefully comply.

But instead, he simply coaxed her into the locker room, gently leading her through the post exercise motions and walked her back to her home. It wasn’t until she lay in her bed, exhausted and thankful that Bruce had called off their normal training sessions so she could put her effort into these evening meetings with Dick, that it felt real.

That night, in the evening hours where her Aunt was out doing errands, and her uncle still hard at work in the station, Barbara curled up in her bed, staring at the white of a word processor, typing with uncertain, hesitant motions.

Her fantasy scared even her, even now. But it had been an order, one that she had agreed to. So she forced herself forward, forced her hands to keep typing. And slowly it became easier. She shifted slightly, the heat of her core rising as she dove deeper into the glimpses of her fantasy.

Her hands left the keyboard, stroking across her body, and in her mind's eye they were Dick’s. They were gentle, but firm hands. He was playing with her, that smirk on his face. They left trails of fire across her, as she shifted from abdomen to breast, from arm and shoulder to thigh, and finally, at the height of her fantasy, she drove her fingers between the puffy, engorged lips of her pussy and drove herself to climax.

Seconds after her breathless release, Barbara still shuddered in the aftershocks, her core clenching with each one, empty and desperate for something to fill it. Her mind felt the same way. Somehow, masturbation had been poisoned for her, no longer bringing a clean release, but instead make her long for him.

It was with sticky fingers, hastily wiped on a tissue, that Barbara resumed her typing, obedience flaring in her mind and fulfilling her needs more than her fingers had minutes ago.

* * *

Morning found Barbara rummaging through a drawer, hands nervously moving in front of her as a frown marred her face. Before her, arrayed in neat folded lines sat all the undergarments she owned. Most were plain, white, functional. Not the sort of image she wanted to present to Dick, and the few that had more color or character were from whimsical buys, vulgar in yet another way she would rather not present herself to Dick as.

Finally Barbara sighed, and settled on a cream, satin pair, one of the only sets she had bought because she liked the way they framed the model’s body and the feel of them on her own. Clad in only the bra and panties she walked to her bathroom and posed in the mirror, a small, incredulous smile on her lips.

For a moment her mind imagined what it would be like to pose like this in front of Dick, and without thought her fingers traced a blazing line of warmth across her abdomen, her thoughts falling into a familiar pattern of desire that only the squawking of her alarm minutes later dragged her out of.

Rushing, Barbara departed from home minutes later, an embarrassed flush on her face, bag in hand. Luckily, Barbara found, to a sigh of relief she wasn’t too late to catch the bus, and the trip to the school passed in nervous anticipation.

Finally she made her way to Dick, who stood at the school entrance, phone in his calm hand, and small smirk on his face. As always it sent a pang of longing through her heart, one that cut through the nervousness and propelled her faltering feet forward.

“Hey Dick,” Barbara greeted with uncertain words, prompting a wide smile from the boy as he deposited the phone.

“They’re cream, thin, and satin,” Barbara told him, her tongue flicking out to whet her dry lips, her eyes glancing downwards to avoid seeing his reaction to her nervous, stumbling words.

“A bit plain, but still, that’s a good girl,” he murmured as his eyes scanned up and down her body with a relaxed interest that sent a shiver through her, mixing with the glee and disappointment his words ignited.

“If it helps, they’re translucent by now” Barbara responded, and flinched as her mind caught up to her mouth.

Dick laughed, lips parting in a teeth filled smile.

“It does,” he told her, still chuckling, though his eyes held something so much more than mere amusement. Satisfaction perhaps, an eagerness too, and a hunger that sent a shiver of fright and want down to Barbara’s bones..

“Tomorrow,” his low voice continued, sending yet another wave of excitement through her, “You’ll need to wear something a bit more interesting though.”

Barbara flushed, uncertain what to say, but nodding nevertheless. He smiled at that, and cupped her cheek in a gentle gesture, the pad of his running across her jawbone with the lightest of touches.

“Tomorrow I’ll make you be more specific as well,” Dick added, dark eyes glinting with a hint of that hunger.

Barbara’s mouth opened, unknowing what to say. But his statement was punctuated by the tinny warning ring of the morning bell, and Barbara had to pull away to find her classroom with her a flutter.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, though Barbara was left unnaturally aware of her bare body under her clothes. A fact amplified whenever Dick looked at her, his eyes filled with lust, obviously imaging her in only the garments she had told him of.

The wait for Dick to head to lunch was almost unbearable, as thoughts and images flashed through her head, anticipation coiling in her belly. Even when he joined her, and lead her to the same restaurant as before, his light conversation did little to distract her.

“Get something relatively simple and easy to eat,” Dick told her as they looked over the menu, sending a nervous thrill as he words from the prior day sent her imagination into overdrive yet again.

Finally, with food delivered, and just as the waiter finished shutting the door behind them Dick reached into his backpack and took out a long, thin piece of rope. Even as her breath caught in her chest Barbara’s eyes couldn’t leave the piece of silk fabric.

“Attention,” Dick’s low voice commanded, breaking her from her thoughts, “here by my side. Hands behind your back, each clasped on the forearm of the other.”

Barbara, her body moving with the reflexive obedience that was slowly becoming more familiar, obeyed. Still, she shivered in a flustered mix of emotions as Dick took one of her hands and wrapped in a silk rope, tying a loose not around it.

Then he disappeared from view, her only understanding of the tie he was making too pleasurable light burn of the silk on her skin. She was panting, she dimly realized, her thighs clenching against each other as a mounting arousal flooded her body.

Soon Dick stepped back, and it took all her willpower not to twist and try to see what he had done. But her training the previous day, all those drills in between exercises, worked their magic and she remained in the modified attention stance.

Dick paced around her, his mouth set in a small, proud smile that sent her heart leaping, only magnified by his muttered praise of good girl. Soon, he sat back in his chair, her plate of food in front of him.

“Try to get out of it,” he softly commanded her.

She twisted and struggled, her arms working against each other. A light fog of panic settled into her mind as the reality of being trapped became apparent. Her arms moved with all the escape artist techniques Bruce insisted she learned, but no matter what muscle she tightened and which she loosened she couldn’t slip Dick’s tie. The panic rose to a frightening intensity.

“That’s enough,” Dick told her, cutting her mindless fear. He had risen at some point, and was standing in front of her, eyes tight with worry, a frown on his face.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his voice forcibly light, but the intensity of his gaze gave truth to that lie, “You can stop this at any time.”

“Yes, of course, I’m fine” Barbara mumbled as her gaze dropped to stare at the ground, her own voice thick with shame and self-recrimination, “And please don’t stop, I just forgot where and with whom I was for a moment.”

Dick let the moment linger as he considered her, his face a mask of concern. The long, wordless moments just heightened the rising tide of shame that filled her, and her view of the carpeted floor became blurry with unshed tears. But whatever he found seemed to set him at ease, and he collapsed back into his seat a minute of unspoken inspection later.

“Sit down,” he told her as he gestured towards the chair.

  
Barbara sat awkwardly, her feet shuffling as she collapsed onto his knees, carefully keeping her skirt between them. For a moment she teetered awkwardly on the muscled platform they provided and then his arms came up, and manhandled her into the position he desired.

She shifted against him, feeling the delicious hardness of his cock against her muscled thigh. Dick’s arm threaded through her captured arms, resting across her back and playing lightly with the fabric of her shirt, his grazing touch leaving trails of fire. Barbara gasped, consumed the sensation, each touch mixing with a delicious sense of helplessness and was certain that if not for her skirt his pants would have a stain by the end of the meal.

Her moan as Dick played with the sensitive skin right under her side was cut short as Dick leaned across her and captured his lips on hers. It left her breathless, mindless, captured body and soul.

“How are you doing in school?” Dick murmured, his mouth resting against her ear, interrupting his fluttering barrage of kisses against her face. Barbara started as the question penetrated her distracted consciousness.

“Fine,” she replied with a note of confusion, pulling back for a moment to get a better look at his face, and nearly lurching from his lap. Fear gripped her, but Dick’s hand at her side tightened, and yanked her closer to him, pressing her back against his chest with harsh pressure.

A deep chuckle, which rumbled against her body in the most interesting of ways, dispersed her embarrassment and sent Barbara relaxing against him, fully enjoying the mix of helpless reliance and lust that lunch had turned into. 

Barbara blinked, surprised as a fork of cut steak was held up for her eat. She flushed under Dick’s knowing gaze, and leaned forward, awkwardly taking the piece of meat from his fork and pulling back, awkwardly chewing and all too aware of the juice smudged on her lips.

Dick continued to feed her, pausing between bites with little, mundane questions, his hands a constant stream of fire against her side, her hips, her face. Time disappeared in the mix of lust, reliance, and satiation that engulfed her, so rapid and yet so utterly consuming. It suffused her body with a warm glow, like a luxuriating shower for her soul.

Barbara started, her languid body jolting with nervous energy as a loud beep rang throughout the room, and it was with gritted teeth that Barbara found herself being pulled to her feet by Dick, their lunch time nearly gone.

She stared down at her hands as Dick gave the room a once over, storing the silk rope in his bag with practiced motions. They felt wrong without the restraints, and it was with the oddest feeling of loss that she followed Dick, a tight, polite smile on her face. 

Sadly she steeled her mind, forcing herself to move past the happy delirium of the last hour. It was as if it was some dream she had adapted to and lived in, that had been disrupted and stranded her in a reality that was alien to her. 

While, the feeling abated with each affectionate touch Dick blessed her with it returned at the oddest of times with the most bitter touches of regret.

It wasn’t until the afternoon, when she stood in front of Dick ready for that day’s training session, that the nervous tension that had suffused her body relaxed. And when, with the most adorable smug grin, he held up a pair of faux leather cuffs, a thin chain clinking between them held by a removable pin, the dream was restored.

It was with a spark of delight that Barbara found herself being put through her warm-up, her body moving automatically, processing and obeying the latest order with near mechanical precision while her mind focused monomaniacally on those cuffs, and everything they meant.

The gymnastic training continued in the same vein as the prior day, accompanied by the quiet jangle of a hanging chain from one wrist, although it was with a focus on precision and form to allow her tired, torn muscles to rest. 

But the other training that was interspersed in the resting periods of the first one, the one that put her head in the clouds and set her body on fire, was all the more intense for it. Each position came with a modification, one that positioned her arms and hands differently than the base positions she had learned so diligently yesterday, designed for the cuffs to be utilized.

Afternoon found Barbara with a burning face, walking with purposeful strides through a specialty boutique store. The out of the way shop was sparsely populated by women, various frilly undergarments on display.

She left with a bag, a dream, and a purpose, and still a burning face. But if the preppy coed that had made a beeline for her the moment she stepped into the shop was right, the praise she would receive tomorrow made the embarrassing and awkward worth it.

The research assignment she had given, the various types of rope ties commonly used on a person, left her breathless and once again discreetly curled up on her bed, hand between her legs. She slept soon after, laptop still humming on her bed, her dreams a mix of rope and frilly things.

* * *

Friday night found Barbara once again in front of a computer, researching something that set her mind ablaze with forbidden fantasies. But unlike the other topics from previous days today's task made her pause. Unlike the others it dealt not with something Dick had already done, but what he had promised to do. And it set her heart pounding with fear and desire.

So Barbara procrastinated, working herself up and hoping that at some point she would have the courage to push past her fear. She traced a small pattern across her abdomen, recalling Dick’s touch, letting her mind drift and the small seed of ever present arousal to blossom.

She remembered presenting Dick with a picture of the lacy bra and panty set, the embarrassment and humiliation that threatens to consume her. She let herself have a soft moan as she remembered his excited grin, his affectionate eyes, his praise.

Her hand trailed down, playing with her naked lips. She had knelt in front of him, blind folded, and hand fed. She remembered feeling like a worshipper at the foot of her god in that moment, and despite the sacrilege of it, reveled in it.

Today had even more treasuries for her mind to explore. She had worn something risky, a set of underwear that was near lingerie, and Dick had very, very much approved. Even know, his teasing statement about making her show it to him sent tongues of flame through her chest.

She ate at his feet in a position that was becoming more and more natural, almost intrinsic to her existence, a spider gag awkwardly spreading her mouth. She had cringed away from his gaze, humiliated at being seen chewing her food, her mouth no longer her own. It had been one of the best experiences of her life, all the more so for Dick’s bulge pressing against her cheek.

She remembered his strict words during today's day’s training, the constant push to improve her. She remembered him making her explain exactly what part of her body she was showing to him. The fire in her belly became an inferno as the memories flooded through her and her fingers gilded desperately over her clit as her empty core fluttered around an imaginary invader.

She let the ripples of pleasure run through her, languid and satisfied, for the moment. But eventually the haze of pleasure subsided, and her task was no more complete.

Seizing on the momentary confidence born from her climax, she forced her fingers to type into the search engine “Types of pain”, and flinched as the very pornographic results returned. It lit a fire in her, even as it set her mind into a nervous spire. Still, hardened by the pleasure still rippling through her body, she flipped through result after result.

* * *

Barbara shivered as a chill wind swept by her, breaking upon the line of townhouses in front of her. Nervously, she glanced down at her phone again, confirming the address Dick had texted her. 

She raised a hesitant hand and knocked on the green door in front of her, praying that she wasn’t about to have an awkward conversation with a confused homeowner. The door swung open not a minute later, revealing Dick in a plain t-shirt and jeans, a smile on his face. 

“Barbara,” he greeted while gesturing for her to enter. 

She gave him a smile in return, nervousness forgotten, and stepped into the house with curious eyes. The townhouse was large, a spacious two floor plan she was sure was intended for a full family. As she shrugged off her jacket, and murmured a thanks to Dick as he hung it up she noted the dark wood of the sparse furniture, the brass of the lights and the neutral dark black paint on the walls.

Something off about it prodded at her as she followed Dick through the foyer of his home. Each piece of furniture, each trapping of a home looked coordinated, almost professionally, nothing like what a teenage boy would have picked. It looked as if it belonged in a magazine, and with a start Barbara realized it did.

But her thoughts were suddenly arrested and turned from such musings as she entered the living room. There, arrayed upon a low coffee table was a truly staggering amount of implements of pain and discipline. A few, a couple of paddles, a few different crops, and a cane she would have recognized from past nightly explorations.

But there were far more that she only knew from the assignment she had been given last night and her breath caught in her chest as her eyes trace the long, sinuous form of a bullwhip laying at the top of the table.

A dry cough drew her attention away from the display and towards Dick, who had sat at the edge of the couch. He shifted, and for a moment she expected for him to gesture for her to kneel at his feet, one of the few nonverbal commands he had drilled into her the prior day. But instead he patted the cushion next to him. 

She approached on hesitant feet, skirting around the coffee table as if it was a live snake, and collapsed next to him, and with startling ease, snuggled into his side, the tension and apprehension draining from her body in mind at the contact.

“Before we start,” he said, his voice dripping with dark amusement, sending a shiver through Barbara, “We need to talk about a few things. On Tuesday, I asked you to try a few things I thought we both would enjoy, the last part of which will happen after our conversation.”

“So first, I want to ask about your experiences this week. What did you enjoy, what did you dislike, what would you want more of,that sort of stuff,” Dick continued with a sudden.

“I liked all of it,” Barbara finally replied, forcing herself to work past the humiliation of openly admitting such, her head dropping in embarrassment at the words.

“Be more specific, Barbara,” Dick told her through a smile, “But I’m glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself.”

“I liked,” Barbara started before breaking off, her tongue licking her suddenly dry lips, her breath coming in short bursts.

“I like kneeling for you,” she confessed, and like a dam breaking that one statement brought countless others to her mind.

“The bondage was my favorite part,” Barbara admitted, “The training was nice, the positions were incredibly, and you somehow even turned my fear into something awe inspiring. But the bondage was best.”

“I enjoyed that too,” Dick told her, his hand coming up to brush under her jaw, tracing her vulnerable neck.

“We will have to continue to talk about it later though, we have something to prepare for today,” Dick continued, “Do you remember what we’re going to do today?”

“You’re going to spank me,” Barbara answered, her voice breathless, her heart pounding.

Dick just nodded, a small grin on his lips.

“Are you ready for that?” He asked, a spark of something indescribably in his eyes, and Barbara’s stomach rolled in anxious anticipation.

“Yes, no,” she answered, getting a raised eyebrow from Dick. For a long moment she waited, hoping he would take control of the conversation once again, but as it became apparent he wanted more from her, she sighed and forced herself forward.

“I want it, I do, honestly, but it is scary. I mean, it isn’t normal is it, to want pain? And I don’t know why, but it sets my heart pounding in my chest and puts my stomach in knots,” she spoke rapidly into the moment of silence that reigned over them.

“I know what you mean,” Dick said, his mouth twisting into a faint frown. Absently, with a thoughtful look he picked at a loose thread in his shirt, “It isn’t normal to look forward to a spanking.”

“And I can’t tell you why you’re looking forward to this,” Dick continued, his voice low, lacking the confidence and control that had so characterized it to Barbara, “But it isn’t as if it is normal to look forward to hurting someone either, so I can only tell you how it is from my perspective.

Barbara twisted in her seat, a flush of deep shame coming over her. She had been so wrapped up in her own concern over her excitement and fear of being spanked that she had completely forgotten what impact it could have on Dick. She looked up, mouth opening in wordless reassurance, and was stopped by the open vulnerability on his face.

“And make no mistake of it, in this I am at least partially sadistic,” his voice was low, almost boyish, twisted in self doubt, “I want to see you cry for me. I want to use every tool on that table on you at least once. I want you to hurt for me.”

“It isn’t normal. It isn’t natural. And that’s exactly the point,” Dick explained, his eyes distant, contemplating something beyond the here and now, and there was such beauty to it that Barbara felt tears welling up in her eyes.

“I think I get it,” Barbara murmured at his side. Dick twisted, looking down at her with an expression she couldn’t place.

“It’s something you want to take, and I want to give,” she said with simple acceptance, and shivered as Dick’s re-emerging smile worked its magic on her, “That’s all I need to know.”

Dick laughed, almost worrying vulnerability that had colored him previously falling away her words. He stood, looming before her, the confident grin back on his face, all hints of boyishness wiped away.

“Are you ready to start then, Barbara?” Dick asked, catching her eyes with his and entrancing them with the simple question. She nodded wordless, and watched him with anxious eyes as he poured over the arrayed implements, reaching out to cast affectionate strokes across them.

Barbara sat there eyes wide and heart pounding once again, and twitched as he selected a large, black strap. He tested in front of her, grip loose, strikes gentle, and the tingle of her fear subsided, somewhat.

“I’ll need to see you during this,” Dick told her, his eyes as sharp as his voice, “Did you dress like I asked?”

Barbara nodded again, and wordless undressed, revealing the spandex shorts and sports bra he had asked her to wear. It was nothing more revealing than her leotard and leggings, but the backdrop of their conversation and his house gave the situation a new, intense feel.

“Kneel Barbara,” Dick command, his voice soft and with a small smile, and Barbara shifted immediately, moving with the practiced obedience that set her heart at ease. The carpet was soft on her bare knees, and she trembled slightly as he walked over to her, dark strap in hand.

“This is going to be at a low intensity. It will hurt, but only as if I had used my hand. The strap is just to give me a greater level of control” Dick told her, his thumb rubbing soft half circles into the leather of the implement.

“Kiss it, and we’ll get started” he told her, brandishing the strap in front of her.

Barbara regarded the piece of leather with a leary look, all too aware of what it was for. But after a moment of glaring at it, she leaned forward, hesitant, and pressed her lips against the cold, pliant surface. She withdrew a moment later, looking up at Dick for confirmation and received a smile for her efforts.

“After every first strike you will say ‘This is not a punishment’. And after every second strike you will say ‘This is a sacrifice’. You will receive six strikes per position. At any point you can say no, or to stop and it will stop, with no repercussions,” Dick told her, stroking her cheek with the hilt of the strap, “Do you understand.”

Barbara shivered at the feel of the stiff leather handle, her breaths coming in sharp gasps, her body mixing the fear and arousal into a more potent mix than she could handle. Not trusting herself to speak, she could only nod her acceptance once more.

“Okay then. Present,” Dick ordered voice firming. She rose and turned her back on him and gripped the arm of the couch with both hands. She sighed, a flush coming to her face as she thrust her butt out, all too aware of exactly what the position was for.

The strap swung out in a short, swift movement that sent a resounding smack throughout the room, and Barbara flinched forward as the stinging pain of the strike engulfed one flank, half revealed under her shorts.

“This is not a punishment,” Barbara gasped, her body clenching in anticipation of the next strike even as the flush of pain sent a thrum of excitement through her body.

The next blow, noticeably harder and louder, landed just as she relaxed, taking the air from her lungs. Once again the blow sent a sting through her other flank, and a deep jolt of something deeper through her body.

“This is a sacrifice,” Barbara said, letting the words come out in one gasp, forcing herself to relax, the memory of last nights exploration informing her it was necessary for Dick to continue.

The next blow came as she did so, sending yet another spark through her. Her mouth worked automatically, obeying Dick without a thought. The blows blurred together, pain shifting and twisting, overriding and stripping away her fear, leaving only excitement and obedience behind. And pain, glorious, wonderful pain.

“Show,” Dick commanded, and Barbara whirled around at his command, eagerly shifting to stand in front of him, legs apart and pointed towards opposite corners of the room while her hands came up to clench together behind her neck.

She had just settled into the position when the strap flicked out again, catching her in the middle of the thigh, sending a jolt of pain and mixed pleasure all the way to the core. She panted as her body twitched in the after effects, all too aware of the exposed nature of her hardened nipples, of how obvious her slickened thighs would be to Dick’s eyes.

“This is not a punishment.”

The second blow drove such thoughts away, consuming them in the firestorm of sensation. Once again the blows merged together, her voice punctuating each blow. Her mind bent, her heart shuddered, her soul sang. It was hell. It was paradise. It was what she was made for.

“Attention.”

Barbara shifted, each movement of her leg sending a stab of pain through her body, reminding of each blow of each sacrifice. It sent a glow of satisfaction through her. She stood straight backed, feet by each other, hands behind her back, and faced forward.

The next blow, on top of her abs, was hardest of all, sandwiching skin between soft leather and hard muscle. The pain engulfed her, no longer localized, but a state of being. It scoured her mind, forcing every thought and feeling away, leaving only the here and now.

“Bow.”

She knelt, a mass of pain, and lust, and obedience. She slumped forward hands reaching out, beseeching for more, and arched her back as she had been taught.

Each blow felt like a hammer, striking through flesh under her shoulder blades and into the soul. Each jolt of pain, each strike of the strap, each breathless announcement of her purpose shaped the raw obedience of her nature, forming and purifying it in front of her god.

“Prostrate.”

She collapsed, boneless and limp, letting her body fall to the floor and become a part of it, a spec of dirt in his presence. Each blow landed on the sensitive skin of her feet, forcing her to lock the muscles of her legs in order to avoid disrupting him. The pain coalesced, breaking upon the fortress of her devotion, leaving nothing but the peace of obedience.

And then, in a long moment where no pain came, Barbara came back to her flesh. Tears welled in her eyes, her body twitched in concentrated pain, and her near meditative state collapse. She bawled there, lying on the floor, cut by emotions she had no names for. Then strong hands gripped her, and she remembered him.

“Shh,” Dick whispered to her as he twisted her around, a concerned smile on his face. He wrapped her in warm arms, and with a heave picked up her trembling form. She shivered at the near weightless sensation of it, and murmured in wordless contentment as she pushed herself closer to him, forgotten devotion welling up in exulting song of need and want. 

He collapsed on the couch with her still in his arms, his body heavy and comforting against her.

With a fumbling hand, his eyes never leaving hers, never letting go of the near death grip he had on her, he withdrew a small blanket from the top of the couch and pulled it down on top of them. Barbara fell asleep like that, jolts of pain sending flares of satisfaction through her mind, obedience and devotion mixing and solidifying in her soul, as happy as could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first scene got a little away from me at 3.5k words, and I didn't even do everything my notes had me do in it. What do you guys think? Should more things be skimmed? Or do you like the deep dive on the BDSM stuff? I'm planning on having a large build up to the actual physical intimacy, so there's going to be plenty of non-immediately sexual BDSM going on, either in skimmed segments or as the focus of the segment.
> 
> Barbara's perspective was surprisingly fun to write. I'd particularly like feedback on Barbara's POV, as I'm still new to a female (and submissive) POV.
> 
> I am a little worried I depicted the spanking scene to be too intense, but seeing as how its the first form of truly intimate contact Barbara has had with another, it's coming from her long time crush, she's been ruthlessly teased for the better part of a weak, and her overall very submissive nature, I thought it was appropriate. Let me know if it's too much.
> 
> BDSM Note:
> 
> Positions differ from person to person, and most are completely made up by the Dom. The ones I used are pretty common, though the exact specifications are my own. Really, they're a personal tool, and they should be developed for each Submissive. The point of them will be discussed IC later, but in my opinion their most practical and important use is putting everyone in the right frame of mind.
> 
> I highly recommend hand feeding a sub while restrained. It is intimate, it is primal, and it is lowers them to the position of an animal. All of which drives a D/s dynamic home.
> 
> Impact play is not something you should do without practice, preferably with someone who knows what their doing. That said, it isn't really all that different than any other swinging motion, so if you have a background in sports or martial arts I think it's relatively easy to pick up. The targets picked by Dick in this scene are the traditionally accepted ones, though he avoided spanks on the ass as he couldn't see the results, and the breasts both because it would be too intense and because he can't see it. The thighs are the only moderately dangerous spot, and that's only because most people aren't as athletic as Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is a bit of an experiment. as I'm not much of a DC fan, or even a comic book fan. But I've always liked the character of the original Robin, so I'm going to be playing with that.
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome, criticism especially.


End file.
